Heir of Who?
by TechnocraticSithLord
Summary: B:tVSHP. Faith is the heir to a founder of Hogwarts. Not the normal one. CONTAINS HBP SPOILERS! R and R please!


Title Heir of Who

Author Techncratic Sith Lord 210

Summary Faith is a descendent of a Hogwarts founder. Not the normal one.

CONTAINS HBP SPOILERS!

Disclaimer Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or BtVS. If I did, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer, right

AN I really hope noone else has done this yet. If anyone knows of such a story, please tell me.

I'm stubbornly denying the fact the Joss Whedon says Faith's last name is Lehane. So sue me. Or don't. Please don't.

When Dumbledore died, Minerva McGonagal became headmistress of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin was reappointed DADA professor, and head of Gryffindor House. Transfiguration went to a witch named Allura Vendridge.

Assume Faith was 14 when she was called. This fucks around with a lot of stuff, but deal with it. Also, this is Harry and Crew's last year.

And So It Begins A ruby encrusted sword hangs in a case in the Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It looked like a normal sword, except for the name engraved on it.

GODRIC GRYFFINDOR

The sword's magical properties lay dormant, not showing themselves to magical sweeps or to use, for many hundred years.

But in the year 2004, by the reckoning of the Church of Christ, the sword's innate magical intelligence perked up. It sensed its' proper wielder. It sensed an heir of Godric Gryffindor.  
Duck; swing upwards; duck again; block; stake; dodge; decapitate; block; jump; stake.

Faith and three other slayers were decimating a nest of vampires lead by a few demons. So far, 13 of the approximated 20 vamps were slain, and one demon.

Block; side slash; roll; stake.

And that was when it happened. Faith felt the cold of metal before she felt the pain. She looked down and saw the blade of a sword sticking out her gut. She turned and slashed the vampire who had wounded her, and successfully separated the head from the body. As she watched the vampire turn to dust, she collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw was another slayer leaping in to defend her. The last thing she thought was 'Oh no. Not again." Then everything went black.  
When Faith came to, the first thing she saw was white. Then she saw a brown blur. She blinked, then blinked again. The blur turned into a face. Giles' face.

"Hello" she said, but it came out as a soft rasp.

"Hello Faith."

"Where am I"

"In a hospital in London. I've come to collect you, and get you to the Watcher's Headquarters' Hospital."

"Oh." She paused. "What happened"

"You were stabbed in the gut. You fell unconscious, and were brought here. You healed up, and here we are now."

"How long has it been"

"About four days." Giles said, then grimaced as he pulled out as clipboard and pen. The clipboard had a few sheets of paper clipped on. "Faith, I need to fill these out for the hospital."

"Yes You've done this before. Why are you bringing attention to this now"

"Because I need a piece of information from you, that, in all the years I've known you, I never got."

"Yes"

"What is your last name"

"And why do you need it now

"Faith, it needs to go on the records for the hospital. In Sunnydale, the hospital was more concerned with getting people out so more could get in than about taking names."

"Why can't you just put Wilkins It's taken me through prison."

"I thought you might want to use your given name now. Start over. Have a new life away from Sunnydale. Besides, we should have a record for the new council anyways."

"I don't see why you can't just use Wilkins, but whatever. It's a weird name, I'll spell it for you."

Faith reached out for the form Giles was holding.

"Um, Faith, you shouldn't really be moving you're hands." Faith looked down and saw an IV needle attached to her right wrist.

"Alright. It's Gryffindor."

"Alright, how do you spell itTitle Heir of Who

Author Techncratic Sith Lord 210

Summary Faith is a descendent of a Hogwarts founder. Not the normal one.

CONTAINS HBP SPOILERS!

Disclaimer Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or BtVS. If I did, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer, right

AN I really hope noone else has done this yet. If anyone knows of such a story, please tell me.

I'm stubbornly denying the fact the Joss Whedon says Faith's last name is Lehane. So sue me. Or don't. Please don't.

When Dumbledore died, Minerva McGonagal became headmistress of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin was reappointed DADA professor, and head of Gryffindor House. Transfiguration went to a witch named Allura Vendridge.

Assume Faith was 14 when she was called. This fucks around with a lot of stuff, but deal with it. Also, this is Harry and Crew's last year.

And So It Begins A ruby encrusted sword hangs in a case in the Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It looked like a normal sword, except for the name engraved on it.

GODRIC GRYFFINDOR

The sword's magical properties lay dormant, not showing themselves to magical sweeps or to use, for many hundred years.

But in the year 2004, by the reckoning of the Church of Christ, the sword's innate magical intelligence perked up. It sensed its' proper wielder. It sensed an heir of Godric Gryffindor.  
Duck; swing upwards; duck again; block; stake; dodge; decapitate; block; jump; stake.

Faith and three other slayers were decimating a nest of vampires lead by a few demons. So far, 13 of the approximated 20 vamps were slain, and one demon.

Block; side slash; roll; stake.

And that was when it happened. Faith felt the cold of metal before she felt the pain. She looked down and saw the blade of a sword sticking out her gut. She turned and slashed the vampire who had wounded her, and successfully separated the head from the body. As she watched the vampire turn to dust, she collapsed to the ground. The last thing she saw was another slayer leaping in to defend her. The last thing she thought was 'Oh no. Not again." Then everything went black.  
When Faith came to, the first thing she saw was white. Then she saw a brown blur. She blinked, then blinked again. The blur turned into a face. Giles' face.

"Hello" she said, but it came out as a soft rasp.

"Hello Faith."

"Where am I"

"In a hospital in London. I've come to collect you, and get you to the Watcher's Headquarters' Hospital."

"Oh." She paused. "What happened"

"You were stabbed in the gut. You fell unconscious, and were brought here. You healed up, and here we are now."

"How long has it been"

"About four days." Giles said, then grimaced as he pulled out as clipboard and pen. The clipboard had a few sheets of paper clipped on. "Faith, I need to fill these out for the hospital."

"Yes You've done this before. Why are you bringing attention to this now"

"Because I need a piece of information from you, that, in all the years I've known you, I never got."

"Yes"

"What is your last name"

"Oh. Have I really never told you guys Wow. What have you been putting down in other cases for me"

"This is the first time I've had to give a name. But what is it"

"It's pretty hard to spell. Let me."

"Um, Faith, you shouldn't really be moving you're hands." Faith looked down and saw an IV needle attached to her right wrist.

"Ahh shit. Whatever. The name's Gryffindor, spelt G-r-y-f-f-i-n-d-o-r."

Giles scribbled it down, then stopped, looking at what he wrote. Suddenly, something clicked.

His jaw dropped.

"Oh dear lord."

"What"

"You're sure, you're not kidding me You're last name is really Gryffindor"

"Yup. Why's it matter What's the matter, G-man"

Giles was shocked. Very, very shocked. Was Faith a descendent of Godric Gryffindor Or was it just a coincidence that she claimed the last name of a co-founder of Hogwarts as her own

If she was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, why had she not been sent an acceptance letter of Hogwarts Then he remembered she had been raised as a council slayer, and the letter would be declined by her watcher, without Faith having any say in the matter.

Giles thanked Faith, who promptly fell back into a deep slumber. He slowly closed the door to the room, and gave the form to a doctor.

"She is asleep now."

The doctor nodded, and Giles turned to leave.

"We'll let you know when you can visit her again."

"Thanks." Then he left.

When he got out of the Hospital, he disparated to his apartment, threw some floo powder into the Fireplace, said Hogwarts, and stepped into the now green flames.  
AN There you go. Enjoy.

Now, REVIEW. Reviewers get cookies or a gun, as always.

Laters,

-TSL210 


End file.
